Girl Meets Taken
by jcn2416
Summary: Maya has a secret. things have changed for her since her mom got a new boyfriend. Riley and Topanga are noticing the changes in Maya and are worried for her. Follow along on the Journey to save Maya.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own girl meets world or its characters. I do however love the show!

Please leave reviews and suggestions, not only for my writing but also for the story line its self.

Chapter 1

Every day at 7 am.

She expects me to be there at 7 am.

We ride the subway to school, have every class together, ride back to her house on the subway and spend the rest of the evening sitting at the bay window in her room.

Riley.

My best friend. My soul sister. The one person that can center me. The one person that can keep me from doing things I shouldn't.

The person I will miss the most.

 **18 hours earlier**

"Come on Riles, it's not like we can't watch Hocus Pocus another time!" I say as Riley and I walk toward her house from the subway. We had just been shopping for our Halloween costumes and now we were ready for food.

"But Maya! You promised! You haven't spent a night at my house in weeks and I miss you!" Riley is right about that. I have had to stay home more now that my mom let Colin move in. Mom decided that I should stay home more so that I could get to know him. She said that I should spend more time with my 'real' family, not with my bratty friend and her stuck up parents. Mom has always been jealous of the Matthews because I spend so much time with them, sometimes even on holidays, if she lets me.

"I know, I miss you to Riley. I do. It's just that, well I have all those chores to do and Colin will be home in a little bit. I don't want my mom to get mad and ground me." Riley just stairs at me before slumping her shoulders in defeat. It's not a lie, but not exactly the whole truth. Colin will be home, but I don't really have any chores that I have to do. I just know that if I'm not home soon I will be in major trouble.

Colin is controlling. Well, controlling may be an understatement. He is obsessive, abusive, demeaning and very scary. He was great at first. He would take mom and I out to the movies, or we would spend time playing board games but that didn't last long. Once he moved in he changed, he started hitting my mom, calling her names and became very possessive of me. He told my mo that if she didn't work double shifts every day to provide for him he would make sure to have me taken away from her. He said that he would prove that she was an unfit mother.

As I make it to my apartment I can hear the TV blaring and know that I did not beat Colin home. I sigh and prepare for the yelling that will come, for the questions and acquisitions that he will make.

I slip of the friendship ring that riley gave me for my birthday and slid it into my backpack before I open the door.

"Maya! Is that you? Where have you been?!" he yells as I walk through the apartment door. "You were with her again weren't you? What did I tell you about spending too much time with Riley? How many times do I have to punish you before you get it through that damned head of yours?!"

I lower my head knowing not to speak. He is not done talking and has not given me permission to speak. Things will only be worse if I fight back.

"What? Nothing to say? Maybe you were out with that boy, what's his name? Lucas! That's right, you were out with Lucas. You were off messing around with him weren't you, you little slut!" Colin is standing now. At 6'3'' and muscular he towers over me and I can feel myself slinking backward. "Answer me you whore!"

"No, I swear I was not with Lucas, Riley and I went to the Halloween store for costumes. I'm sorry I am late, the subway had a delay. I was trying to get here on time I really didn't mean to disobey you! Please I won't do It again" by the time I am don't explaining Colin has me backed against the kitchen counter and Colin is staring down at me, I can see the anger in his eyes.

"Get in the room and prepare for your punishment" he yells as he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the kitchen.

"Please, I'm sorry, I'll come straight home from now on! Please not again!" I beg. When Colin moved in he took over the whole house. He emptied out my bedroom and turned it into the "punishment room." He got rid of everything including all of my art supplies and creations, even my bed. Now when I sleep I have sleep in my mom's room on the floor, with Colin asleep in the bed, naked most nights. I shiver at the thought of sleep.

"Now you ungrateful brat! Keep fighting and you will receive more punishment!" he yells as he grabs me by the hair. I drop my backpack and reach up wrapping my hands around his wrist. He drags me to the room by my hair and I struggle to stay standing the whole time.

As he pulls me through the door I know that I am in a lot of trouble this time. He has not been this angry with me, ever. He yanks me one last time and I am on the floor at his feet. I can hear the jingle of his belt as he unbuckles it and slides it out of his belt loops. I scoot backwards trying to get away. I have heard him beat my mom. Even seen it once but he has never used anything other than his hand on me.

"Stand up and face the wall! NOW!" Colin yells as her steps toward me. I scramble to me feet and put my has out trying to keep him distanced some. He steps toward me again and I am backed into the wall.

"I'm sorry Colin, Please, IM SORRY!" I sob as he swings down the belt, I can feel the sting as it wraps around my left arm.

"Argghh!" I gasp at the pain

" I said face the wall!" he yeas as her forces me to turn around and then holds me there by the back of my neck. He is so strong that I can't fight him off of me. As I am pushing against the wall with my hands he is pushing me back into it. I feel his boot come between my feet to spread them and then he growls in my ear "Hold still"

I can feel his breath by my neck and I squeeze my eyes shut to block it all out. I stop fighting not only because I know it is useless but also out of exhaustion. He backs away some and loosens his grip on my neck but does not let go. The only things that can be heard are my sobs and his angered breathing. It feels like an eternity before he moves again, then I feel it. His weight shifts and the belt comes whistling through the air.

I scram and he pushes into my neck again."Shut up!" and again the belt comes crashing down on my back. Two, three, four times. My knees start to feel weak and the only thing holding me upright is Colin's hand on my neck. He lets go and I crumple to the floor in a ball facing the wall, sobbing and gasping in pain. He swings the belt down on me one last time and it wraps around my whole left side.

"Next time you are late I'm not stopping at 5" he says as he walks out of the room. I can feel my whole body shaking and I know that I should get out of this room but I can't find the strength to move. I hear my phone go off with a text that I can only guess is from Riley just as I slip into unconsciousness

 _Peaches I'm worried about you… you haven't been yourself lately.. My mom is bringing me over so we can talk… She is worried too…._

A/N: there you have it folks… chapter 1 is here… chapter 2 is in the works… Feel free to read my other fic as well if I get enough interest I may continue it….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed chapter 1! It feels great to be writing again! This story is kind of fast paced so far but I will try to slow it down some without taking away from the excitement. Second, this chapter will be written from third person… in your comments let me know what you prefer!

I do not own GMW or its characters…

Chapter 2

 _Peaches I'm worried about you… you haven't been yourself lately... My mom is bringing me over so we can talk… She is worried too…._

As Riley sits next to Topanga in the car she keeps checking her phone. Its not like Maya to take so long to respond, normally Riley doesn't even have time to set her phone down before there is a reply from Maya. Riley sighs as they drive past _Topangs'_ thinking about the fact that she and Maya have not been there together in nearly a month.

"Sweetie, I'm sore Maya is fine. She has just been a little busy lately." Topanga says as she pulls into the parking garage at Mayas' apartment. The truth is Topanga is NOT sure that Maya is fine. She has seen her share of cases in the law firm and she was extremely worried about the girl she considered her second daughter.

"Yeah, maybe" Riley mumbles as she gets out of her moms car and heads to the stairwell to climb the stairs to Mayas apartment door.

 **Knock knock knock**

Topanga stands at the door with Riley to her right. Topanga can here movement inside but no one comes to the door and so they wait. And wait. And wait. No one answers so Topanga knocks a little louder. This time they bother hear movement and a door slamming before a grumpy male voice says "who the hell is it?!"

"Colin" Riley whispers to her mom when she notices the sideways look.

"Its Topanga and Riley Matthews. We are her to see Maya" Topanga says to the closed door. She can hear a growl and then the door opens to reveal a very tall, muscular, and rather intimidating looking middle aged man. His dark brown hair is slicked back and his green eyes seem to slice right through Riley as she steps through the threshold of the apartment.

Topanga knows that look and immediately places herself between her daughter and Colin. She subconsciously stands a little taller and sets her 'shark" face as she extends her hand.

"Topanga Matthews" she states firmly. Colin looks down at her and grumbles something about not making nice with a hoity toity lawyer. Riley takes in the exchange and stays quiet knowing her Mother has a handle on things

"Maya is sleeping, you got to come back some other time." Colin says as he starts to walk toward Riley and her mom. Topanga stands her ground. As she scans the apartment she notices that Mayas backpack is in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"What I _GOT_ to do is see Maya. She has not been herself lately and I am concerned. Consider it a wellness check. Now, if you will please direct me to Maya, I would like to see her." Colin stairs her down and Riley notices his hands tighten as her mom speaks.

"Last door on the left" he growls, teeth clenched and Jaw set. Topanga lets out a smooth breath and heads off in that direction, with Riley on her heals.

"Mom, he scares me." Riley whispered as they continue down the hall. Topanga stops outside of the door and looks over at Riley.

"I know hunny." Short and simple. That was all that Topanga could handle at that moment. She reaches out her shaky hand and opens the door to reveal Maya, laying on the floor under the window. She is facing the wall but jumps and sits up when the door opens.

"I'm so sorry Maya" Topanga says. She's not entirely sure if it is for scaring Maya of for what she now knows Maya is going through.

"Its ok Mrs. Matthews, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come in so it startled me." Maya says, she left out the part of being afraid of WHO was coming through the door. Maya panics for a second before she realizes what room she is in.

"So, um, what are you guys doing here?" Maya asks as she subconsciously bulls down her sleeve and straighten out her shirt. This too does not go unnoticed by Topanga.

"Well Maya, the truth is, well…" Riley starts, but she can't seem to keep her mind on track. "Why were you crying Maya?" she finally blurts out.

"What?" Maya asks. She begins to panic. If they find out about what is going on then the police will become involved. And if the police are involved children's services will come. And if they come Maya will be taken away from the only people that have ever loved her.

"Its nothing Riles, really I'm fine. I wasn't feeling well so I came to lie down. While I was sleeping I have a bad dream and then you came in. Like I said, it's nothing." Maya rambled, a little too quickly to be believable. Riley looked at her skeptically while Topanga made her way over to Mayas place on the floor. Sitting she turned to Maya and placed a hand on her back. She could feel Maya tense and immediately pulled her hand away.

"Sweetie, Look at me. I have known you for a long time and I know that there is more going on then what you are saying. I want you to know that whatever is going on is not your fault and that I am here for you. You can trust me!" Topanga said as she held Mayas gave. At this point Riley had made her way over as well.

"Mrs. Matthews, I do want…" Maya began, but was interrupted by Colin who was now standing in the door way. Her head snapped toward him and Riley could see the panic that was now cursing through Maya.

"Maya its time to go to the diner for dinner with your mom. She is working a double and wants to see you for a little while." He grumped.

"We can take her" Riley said, before even thinking about it. She looked back at her mom for confirmation to which Topanga stood and nodded yes.

Colin was not having it thought. He stalked into the room and said "you have delayed my evening long enough; it is time for you to leave so that Maya and I can go to dinner."

Maya hung her head and walked to Riley, hugging her. "Now Maya" he growled. Topanga sighed knowing there was nothing she could do.

Maya slowly walked out of the room followed by Colin. Little did any of them know that while they were talking he was busy making a few phone calls as well.

None of them were aware that this is the last time they would see Maya.

A/N: dun dun dun.. .Its not the greatest but it is where I felt the story going so far. I really appreciate all the feedback, please keep it coming…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO here we go again… Chapter 3 is here.. Let me know what you think…

 **Chapter 3**

 _Maya slowly walked out of the room followed by Colin. Little did any of them know that while they were talking he was busy making a few phone calls as well._

Topanga and Riley followed Colin and Maya out of the bedroom and down the hallway. When they reached the living room Riley stopped and looked around, truly taking in the state of the apartment. There were beer bottles covering the tables, take-out containers on the floor, and dishes piled up in the sink. But the thing that Riley noticed most was that the apartment looked empty. The pictures of Maya and her mom were gone. As were the pictures of Maya and Riley. Even Mayas paintings were all taken off of the walls. It was almost as though anything that Maya cared about was gone.

"Get your bag." Colin said as he picked up his keys. As Maya bent over to pick up her backpack Topanga could see the bruise that was forming on Mayas back. She gritted her teeth knowing that she had to protect Maya but also knowing she needed more proof, or more time with Maya.

"Maybe we could go with you. I would love to catch up with Katie. Plus the boys are out at the movies" Topanga said as she took in Mayas demeanor and Colin's attitude.

"Maybe some other time" Maya said quickly. Too quickly. And without permission. Colin's jaw set as her reached out and roughly placed his hand on Mayas shoulder, reminding her that he was there and that he will remember her speaking out of turn. She tensed and Topanga noticed.

"It's time for you to leave" Colin said as he started toward the door. Topanga and Riley sighed in unison as they walked toward the apartment door.

"Maya, please talk to me." Riley whispered as she hugged Maya again. Maya squeezed Riley a little tighter, letting a single tear slip from her eye. After they separated Topanga immediately engulfed Maya into an embrace.

"Sweetie, I'm here. Anytime. I love you." Topanga whispered as Maya held on with all for her might. She took in the scent of _Rapture_ perfume and then nodded and let go. Topanga again sighed, taking one last glance at Colin, and left the apartment with Riley following close behind. They both jumped at the slamming of the door. The walk back to the car was silent, but lost in their thoughts. Riley was worried about her best friend and knew that something was not right about the whole situation, but she could not have guessed that it was this bad. She kept thinking about how scared Maya looked and about the fact that Maya had been crying. Topanga on the other hand was running through options to help Maya. Yes she was shocked at the situation, but her job helped her by preparing her for the worst. Still, this was someone she knows, someone she cares about. She would not rest until Maya was safe.

Topanga pulled out her phone and started typing first to Cory.

 **Maya is in trouble. Will fill you in at home, but we have to get her out of that house.**

Next Topanga sent a text to her assistant at the firm, James, pausing halfway through to ask Riley Colin's last name.

 **James, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to look into Colin Lewis. I need everything you can find and I need it ASAP. This takes priority over everything.**

As Topanga hit send she received a reply from Cory.

 **Be home in 15**

It wasn't much but Topanga knew that Cory was worried as wellHer phone buzzed again with a quick response from James.

 **I'm on it!**

She started the car and began to drive. Every so often she would look over at Riley. Finally Riley broke the silence.

"Mom, he hurt her didn't he? What are we going to do? She can't stay there! You saw her face, she was terrified. Maya isn't afraid of anything! And the apartment! It was a mess and there were beer bottles and trash. And all of the pictures and paintings were gone. MOM she was laying on the FLOOR! What is going on?! Why didn't she tell me things were so bad!?"

By the time Riley had finished speaking she had tears rolling down her face. Topanga reached over and took Riley's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Honey, there are a lot of things we need to discuss when we get home, but what I can tell you right now is that your father and I are going to do whatever we have to do to help Maya." Riley nodded. The rest of the ride home was filled with silence.

Back inside Maya was watching every move Colin made. Her mind was racing. What was Riley thinking? Why would she bring her mom here? What was Colin going to do? How much more trouble was she in? Maya sighed. She could only imagine what was going to happen now.

After about five minutes of Colin zipping around the apartment and filling two duffle bags with unknown items he reemerged in the living room.

"Lets go" he said loudly and walked to the door. Maya grabbed her backpack and followed him out the door. Maya didn't question it for two reasons. First, it wasn't something they did often but on occasion they did go to dinner at the diner so that Katie could see Maya. Second, Colin was still Fuming about Riley and Topanga, she didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

After reaching the truck Colin tossed the bags in the front seat motioned for Maya to sit in the back. It wasn't a full back seat but Maya was grateful that she didn't have to sit right next to him. The ride was uneventful and silent. That is, until Colin continued to drive right past the diner.

A/N: There is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy it. I know it is kind of short but I felt like that was a good place to stop. Chapter 4 is coming…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you All for your support! It inspires me to continue.

I would like to Challenge all of my readers at this time to stop and take a moment out of their day and do something kind for another human being! In the wake of these atrocious attacks on Paris we need to stand together and remember that kindness can win!

#PrayForParis

Now…

 **Chapter 4**

 _The ride was uneventful and silent. That is, until Colin continued to drive right past the diner._

"Where are you going?" Maya asked in a weak voice. She kept looking back to the diner as it became smaller. She could sense that something was wrong. Colin knew where her mom worked; there was no doubt about that, so why did he drive right past it?

"Shut up" Colin said as he continued to drive. Maya began to panic.

"Please Colin, Please tell me where we are going!" Maya sobbed. She was looking around for a way out, a way to get away. She was trapped in the back seat. Maya realized then that he had planned it this way. He wanted her to be trapped. He wanted her to know that he was in complete control of her every move.

"You can shut the fuck up and sit there or I will MAKE you shut the fuck up." He growled as he looked back at Maya through the rearview mirror. His eyes said it all. Maya turned her head and looked out the window. She watched as the tall buildings turned to suburbs and then further down the road turned to into tree lined roads. Colin had turned the radio some time ago and was focused on driving.

Maya on the other hand was panicking. She did not know where they were at right now let alone where they were headed. She didn't know what was going to happen to her. All she knew was she needed her best friend. That's when Maya remembered that she had her backpack, her backpack that had her cell phone. Maya slowly opened up the front pouch and unlocked her phone, keeping it in her bag so that the light didn't attract Colins attention in the dark truck. She looked through her messages From Riley, Farkle and Lucas.

 **From Riley**

Maya, let me know when you are home!

Maya I love you, Please talk to me!

Maya, My mom explained the situation to me.

Maya?

Where are you?

Peaches what is going on?

MAYA ANSWER ME!

 **From Farkle**

Hey, what's up?

Want to go to Topanga's' later?

Maya?

Maya, where are you? Riley just called me!

 **From Lucas**

Hey sweetie!

I miss you

Maya? What is going on?

Maya you're scaring me!

Maya sighed looked up toward Colin to make sure he was still oblivious to her. The she started her text to Riley.

 **To Riley**

Riles, I'm in trouble! I don't know how long I will have to text. Got to get as much in as possible. Colin did not take me to my mom. He kept driving; I'm not sure where we are going. We have been driving for almost 3 hours now, we are headed west on NY-7 and there are trees everywhere, I think I saw a sign for Vermont a little whole back, that's all I know really. Please get help. I'm scared. Riley, you are my best friend, please remember that… I love you

Maya let her phone black out again. She couldn't risk texting anyone else. She waited for a response, holding her hand on the phone so that she would feel the vibration. After about 5 minutes she felt it. Her phone was going off and in that moment she allowed herself to imagine that Riley was reaching through the phone and grabbing her hand.

 **To Maya**

Maya, Sweetie. Its Topanga, we are all here for you. Riley told us what is going on. Sweetie I need you to try to stay calm. Look out the window; do you see any road signs, anything that can give us a better idea where you are? Then I need you to make sure your GPS tracking is on, on your phone. We can use that to help track where you are. Cory is already on the phone with the police. We WILL find you. Stay strong honey. We love you. Try to conserve your battery but also try to keep us updated, but do not put yourself in any danger!

Maya could not control the tears running down her cheeks. She checked her GPS. It was on. Then she rested her head against the window. She tried to focus on anything that she could so that help the Matthews find her. They are my family. I have to get home to my family.

 _ **Back at the Matthews apartment**_

Cory was pacing as he relayed the situation to the police. They had informed him that they were sending over a team to take his statement and to start tracking Mayas phone. He kept taking glances back at Riley who was sobbing on the couch lying in Topanga's lap. Topanga had tears in her eyes but Cory knew she was doing her best to stay strong.

"Mom, what are we going to do? How are we going to help Maya?" Riley asked as she sat up. It had been almost 30 whole minuets since Riley had heard from Maya and she was terrified.

"Riley we had to stay as calm as possible so that we can keep a clear head. We are no good to Maya if we panic. She needs us to stay half as strong and half as brave as she is right now. We will bring Maya home and when we do she is going to need you, she is going to need all of us!" Topanga said as she stood up, walking over to Cory who had just hung up the phone.

"Sweetie, your mom is right. I know you are scared, so are we. But we have to keep it together for Maya. The police are on their way here right now. And they are sending another unit over to pick up Ms. Hart. They are going to gather as much information as they can and use it to find Maya."

"I know daddy but she is my sister! And this is my fault. If I didn't wait so long maybe she would have asked for help sooner. If I had pushed more today maybe she would have told me what was going on instead of going home to who knows what kind of abuse."

"Riley, stop. This is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done. Colin is a very dangerous man. He has a long criminal record. There is absolutely nothing you could have done to change this." Topanga said as she wrapped Riley into another hug. Riley nodded and stepped back.

"Mom, what is going to happen to Maya when she comes back home?"

"We'll see. Your father and I would like for her to come here. But that will depend on her mother and the courts." A buzz interrupted their conversation. Cory buzzed in the police and after a minuet they were knocking in the door. Cory opened the door and they entered. They wasted no time and began to gather any information they could.

 _ **In the truck**_

Maya kept her hand on the phone praying that she would hear from Riley again. They had been driving for almost 4 hours now and Maya was truly lost. Colin had made several turns onto a few back roads and was now driving down a narrow dirt road. All Maya could see in any direction were trees.

 **To Maya**

The police are tracking your location. Keep your phone on peaches. Are you ok? Please tell me you are ok!

 **To Riley**

I'm ok. We are somewhere in the woods. On a dirt road. Riles, don't be scared. I will be ok.

 **To Maya**

Maya, It's ok to be scared. We are all scared. We love you. Please remember that!

 **To Riley**

I will, I love you too…

Maya left it at that for now. She was worried that Colin would notice that she was texting and she didn't want to even think about what would happen then. She noticed that he was slowing and she could make out an object in front of the truck. It was a house. Colin came to a stop about 15 feet from the front door and turned to Maya.

"Welcome home, isn't this a lovely place to start a family?"

A/N: There you have it. Chapter 4.I have a few ways this story can go from here… would love some feedback on where you guys would like to see it go!

Also. For some reason when I post the chapters they are registering that I have posted them on the previous day… I think it is because I am not waiting a full 24 hours to post. To remedy this I will not be posing a chapter on 11/15/15. But rest assured I will be writing a chapter so that Monday will have an early day post.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! Thank you for your continued support!

I do not own GMW or its characters

 **Chapter 5**

" _Welcome home, isn't this a lovely place to start a family?"_ Colin looked at Maya with a pure evil grin on his face. Her stomach knotted up and in that moment she realized just how crazy he really was.

"I asked you a question" he said, his expression changing from joy to anger so quickly Maya could not process it.

"I want to go home" Maya whispered. She hung her head down and, for the countless time that day, felt tears sliding down her cheeks again

"This is your home now. Forget anything else, your mom, your friends, and your school. They are all better off without you. All you do is cause pain for the people that get close to you. You are my property and I am one of the only people you will ever see again." Colin got out of the truck and walked to the other side so that he could grab the two duffles, leaving Maya sitting in the truck shaking and scared. Maya climbed out of the truck and looked around. She could run but it was dark and she had no idea how far away another human being would be. She figured were ever they were Colin was not concerned about her being seen or running off because he left her to sit in the truck as he went on his way. Maya took this time alone so send a quick message to Riley.

 **To Riley**

We stopped. Still in the woods somewhere. All I can see are trees; it's too dark to see anything else. I think I can hear some water. He said this is my new home and some other things… I'm scared….

Maya hit send right as Colin came back out of the cabin. He started back toward the truck and Maya knew that she would have to get out now.

"Let's go, I want to show you our home. I had a few of my buddies set it up for us. I think you will really enjoy it!" he said as he reached out his had to Maya. She took it, not wanting to anger him. As creepy as he was right now, Maya would take it over his abusive side. Maya made sure to grab her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as Colin led her to the cabin, not letting go of her hand.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble Maya, you understand that right? That is why I had to bring you here. I have plans for us that I will fill you in on when I see fit." Maya stood silently, letting his words sink in. It was her fault that they were here. Had she acted normal around Riley and Topanga they would have never come to her house to check on her. Had they not come Colin would not have taken her here. She nodded to him and could see a grin on his face. He placed a hand on her lower back and Maya jumped.

"Come see our home" that was all he said as he pushed Maya into the cabin, closing and locking the door. Maya looked around. It looked, for the most part like a normal hunting cabin. In the living room there was a fireplace with a chair and loveseat in front of it. A bear rug was on the floor. Beyond that was the kitchen. It was small with gust a few cabinets, a sink that looked out into the woods, a refrigerator and a stove. Off of the kitchen there was a set of stairs that led up. When they reached the second floor Colin finally spoke.

"There are two rooms up here. One is mine and one is yours. Which would you like to see first?" Maya sighed with relief. She had her own room maybe that meant he wasn't going to… she couldn't finish the thought; it sent shivers down her spine. Then she remembered she had been asked a question.

"Yours" she whispered. Colin grinned and grabbed Mayas hand pulling her through the door. It was large with a floor to ceiling wall of windows he had a large poster bed and a lot of dressers. There was also a master bathroom with a large tub and separate shower.

"Now yours" Colin said leading Maya back to the hallway. He shut his door and then walked a few feet further down the hall stopping outside of a door with not two but three different locks on it. "Can't be to safe" he said as he unlocked the door. This time he let Maya enter on her own. She was hesitant and so he pushed her some. The room was smaller than Colin's. The walls were white unlike the log that was throughout the rest of the cabin. The bed was a full sized canopy bed that was covered in black fabric. There was a single dressed in this room. Setting on top was a dog collar. Maya looked at it with confusion and then moved further into the room. The last piece of furniture was a desk and chair. Sitting on the desk was a diary and a sketch par as well as pencils and colored pencils. Maya looked over at Colin with questioning eyes.

"As long as you behave I will keep you supplied in paper and supplies. Disobey and be punished. I also expect you to write about your days here in your journal. I want to see about the good and the bad; I want your emotions and physical pain. Understand?" Maya nodded. Colin stepped into the room and stopped in front of the dresser, picking up the collar.

"Come here" he commanded. Maya hesitated but did as she was told. "Turn around and lift your hair up." Again Maya followed directions. "You will wear this from here on out. It is a symbol of ownership. You are mine and this proves that." Colin said as he fastened the collar on Maya. She heard a click and realized not only did he but it on her but he also locked it in place. "We have a lot to discuss tomorrow. Sleep now." And with that Colin exited the room before Maya could protest or question. "Oh. And don't bother to yell for help, this room is completely soundproofed." She heard the different locks clicking and she knew she was trapped. Maya looked around the room. She now noticed that she also had a small bathroom attached to her room. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. Maya crawled on the bed and started sobbing again. It wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep.

A/N… Here it is… not as early as I intended but… what can I do.. lol.. let me know what you think..


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own GMW or the characters.

Chapter 6

 _Maya crawled on the bed and started sobbing again. It wasn't long until she drifted off to sleep._

When Maya woke up she was sad to see that she was still locked in the room. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost 6:30 am. It broke her heart that she was here alone. She looked around the room for a while before her eyes came to rest on the journal. She sighed; at least he was being nice to her for now. Maya walked over to the desk and sat down. She opened the journal and began to write.

 _Day one._

 _Every day at 7 am._

 _She expects me to be there at 7 am._

 _We ride the subway to school, have every class together, ride back to her house on the subway and spend the rest of the evening sitting at the bay window in her room._

 _Riley._

 _My best friend. My soul sister. The one person that can center me. The one person that can keep me from doing things I shouldn't._

 _The person I will miss the most._

 _We spent most of the evening in the truck, not stopping until we got here. I'm scared about what Colin means about I am his, and that our 'family". He put a collar on me to show that I belong to him. Its tight and I don't like it._

 _I just want to go home._

With that Maya closed the journal and went into the bathroom to get a drink of water. For the first time since yesterday morning Maya realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. After she drank her water she went back into her bedroom and pulled out her phone. She had a few messages from Riley asking if she was ok and trying to reassure Maya that they were coming for her. Maya sent a quick response to Riley.

 **To Riley**

Riles, I'm ok. He left me alone once we got here. I even have my own room. I'm locked in but at least he's not in here.

Maya stopped there. Riley didn't need to know about anything else. It would not help them find her. All it would do is worry them more. Maya looked around the room. She would have to charge her phone soon or it would die, then any connection to Riley would be gone. She found a outlet under the bed, she plugged in her phone and then crawled out just as Colin started unlocking her door. She was grateful that she had the locks as a warning.

"Good morning beautiful Girl" he calls as he enters the room. He walks over to Maya and caresses her cheek. She pulls back some but Colin's hand goes to the collar immediately. "Maya, I expect you to appreciate my caresses; they will be few and far between. You are excused this one time because we have not gone over the rules. But once we do, an act like that will be grounds for punishment." Maya nods and Colin leads her out of the room, his hand still wrapped tightly on the Collar.

"I bet you're hungry" Colin says as he lets go of the collar. Maya nods even though Colin is in front of her. They walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they reach the last step Maya takes in the view. She didn't notice it in the dark last night but now Maya sees a beautiful view of the woods and river. If the situation was not what it was Maya would have felt at peace here. She walks over to the table where Colin has laid out breakfast. They sit down and he immediately digs in. Maya waits a moment before she too begins to fill her plate. They eat in silence but Maya can sense the tension building.

"Maya, as I mentioned last night we have a lot to talk about. Some of it will be easy to discuss, some will be very difficult for you to understand and except. I will allow you to ask questions at the end of each rule or expectation. But you are not to speak until I stop. Do you understand?" Maya nodded swallowing hard. "Good, I want to take you to a special room for this. Go down the stairs and wait for me, I will come down when I am done cleaning up from breakfast. Look around and pick a place to sit. I will warn you that the place you sit will determine your punishment for all of this trouble so choose wisely." Maya began to open her mouth to protest but the glint in Colin's eye warned her not to, for it would only cause her more pain. Maya stood from her chair and slowly walked down the stairs.

It took her eyes a moment to adjust but when they did Maya let out an audible gasp. This room was terrifying, and much worse than the one in the apartment. There were straps hanging from the ceiling. An x on the wall. A chair with no bottom, random metal poles secured to the floor. A table with straps on it. A strange hole in the floor. A cage. Countless items hanging from the walls some of which Maya knew what were for but others she had no idea. Mayas eyes settled on the bed after that. It was exactly the same as the one in her room except this one had mettle chains attached to in is various places. Maya knew what that bed was for and se subconsciously stepped away from it.

After looking around the room Maya decided the pest place to sit was the strange bench off in the corner. It reminded her of a balance beam. She sat down on it and took in the room again. There were other contraptions throughout the room that made Mayas skin crawl. She had many questions but one that did not need answered was what he meant by family. Maya knew now that Colin was going to rape her and he intended on getting her pregnant. Maya began to sob again as thoughts of what was going to happen to her in this room raced through her head. Just when she was about to bolt back up the stairs Colin appeared. He had a large grin on his face.

"Such a good choice Maya. That is a great place for your punishment. Stand." Maya sobbed but did as she was told. Colin's voice was different again. He spoke to her in a harsh demanding tone rather than the kind voice he had upstairs.

I am going to start telling you the rules, some will require immediate action. If you fail to comply an activity will be added to your punishment. I will warn you that you are already at 3 infractions. Rule 1. I am the Master. I own you. This means you do what I say when I say. Period. You do not question or second guess and you surly do not refuse. Understand?" Maya nodded. "I cant hear you!" he said

"Yes I understand." Maya said quietly, looking Colin in the eyes

"Good that takes us to number 2. You are never allowed to look me in the eyes. Your eyes should be looking toward the floor. Never to me, unless I tell you otherwise. Also you are to address me as Sir from now on. Understand?" he said taking a step toward Maya. She shifted her eyes and responded.

"Yes Sir." The words felt strange coming out of her mouth but she did as she was told not wanting to receive any more punishment.

"Good girl. Now number 3, remember that if you refuse it will be worse. Number three, you are not permitted to wear clothing, ever. That means that you are to remove your clothing NOW!" Maya shook her head as she backed up. It wasn't long before she was backed into the corner and Colin was hovering over her.

"Please no, Please let me keep my cloths." Maya begged, looking into Colins eyes. This only angered him. Not only was she telling him no but she was also staring him down. He raised his hand up and before Maya could react his hand was making contact with her face.

"Whore, I warned you. Now strip or I will do it for you!" Colin's voice echoed through the room as Maya held her cheek. "NOW" Colin roared and he again stepped toward Maya.

"Ok. I will. Sir" Maya whispered as she stood. Colin stopped in his tracts and just watched. Maya started with her shoes and socks, then her pants, and her shirt. She stood there in her bra and panties and could feel Colin's eyes on her. She heard him start toward her and before she could continue Colin was pinning Maya against the wall by her throat. He pulled out a pocket knife and opened it, bringing it to Mayas side. She could feel the cold metal press against her skin but could not fight back. The world was fading into blackness. The last thing Maya remembered before she passed out was Colin's mouth on hers.

A/N: Ok so Colin is a creep what can I say. What do you want to see happen to Maya next? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so this is a shorter chapter just to check in on the search for Maya. Focused at the Matthews apartment.

I do not own GMW

Chapter 7

Riley was sitting in the bay window hoping that it would bring some answers. How had she missed that things were so bad for Maya at home? Why did she wait so long to look into it? Why didn't Maya tell her what was going on? None of it made sense to Riley. She hadn't put her phone down all morning because she was worried she would miss something from Maya. She hadn't heard from her since 60 in the morning. It was now almost 12:30. Riley had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong. If Maya could she would have texted again. Riley jumped when he mom came rushing through the door.

"Riley, the police have narrowed down the search area. They are getting close to finding Maya. Pack a bag; bring some extra cloths for Maya as well. We are leaving in 15 minutes." Riley jumped into action and started grabbing cloths and stuffing them into a bag. She was just about to walk out of her room when she stopped to grab Mayas favorite pajama pants. They were super soft and fuzzy with penguins on them. Riley had a matching pair, she grabbed them as well. With that she walked out of her room and into the living room where her parents were rushing around.

"Mom I'm ready" Riley said as she set her bag down. She watched as her parents each set down a bag as well. Topanga also set down a few pillows and blankets.

"Ok, Riley, sit down, we need to have a very serious conversation before we leave." Riley did as she was told but began to feel panic rise. "We know the area that Maya is in but not the exact location. The police are in contact with the local authorities but the area is very large. We have about a 4 hour drive ahead of us. we don't know what will happen in that time, or what has already happened."

"I know mom. I'm not in Riley town. I know what might happen. I know what he is probably doing to her. But that doesn't change anything, she is my best friend, I need to be there for her." Topanga took riley into her arms and they both let a few tears slip from their eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Honey. You are being so strong. There is one more thing. You are the only person that has contact with Maya right now. You have to try to get her on the phone. The longer she can stay on the line the closer we can get to her. Next time she texts you I need you to let her know that we are coming, that we are getting closer to finding her. "

"Ok. Mom?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Riley sighed, looking her mom square in the eyes.

"Is Maya going to be ok? I mean, when we find her? Will she ever be Maya again?" Topanga took Riley into her arms again and smoothed her hair.

"With your help, Maya will be Maya again; I don't doubt that for a second. But Riley, its not going to happen right away, and it most likely will not come easy. She needs you to be strong now, but she will need you to be even stronger then." Riley nodded and pulled away from her mom.

"Ok, let's get going, Mr. Matthews, follow close behind us. Mrs. Matthews, when Riley hears from Maya I need you to let us know immediately so we can start tracking the call. Riley you need to try to keep her on the phone for as long as possible. The longer we have the more specific the location will be." Riley followed the officer out of the apartment as her parents locked up and dropped Auggie off with Ava. The situation was far too stressful to bring the 7 year old along.

"Let's go get our girl" Cory says as he starts the car and pulls out behind the police.

A/N: Ok so I know this chapter is shorter. I wanted to do a little bit of the Riley side of the story. The next chapter will be back with Maya. It will be set during the events of this chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I want to apologize for the alerts from chapter 6 and 7. I was having an issue uploading them. I hope in all of the confusion nobody missed a chapter. Anyhow, Thank you all for the kind reviews!

I do not own GMW

Chapter 8

When Maya finally woke up the first thing that she noticed was that she was now fully naked, lying on a bed. Her body ached like she had been beaten, she realized she probably was when she was unconscious. She tried to move but found that her hands and feet were attached to the metal chains on the bed. There was one attached to her collar as well. She began to panic and stared to pull against the chains in hopes that she could break free. It was no use. All the struggling did was alert Colin to the fact that she was awake. Maya was petrified at the sight in front of her. Colin was standing at the foot of the bed, completely naked.

"Oh Maya, as you can see I am very excited to see that you are awake. I have been waiting for you to wake up for almost 2 hours. I could barley control myself!" Colin said as he walked around to the side of the bed, sitting next to Maya. She began thrashing around and pulling at the restraints as she pled for Colin to let her go.

"Please, please don't do this. Colin I'm a virgin, please don't touch me!" Maya begged. Colin ignored her pleas as he reached out and cupped Mayas breast. "No. NO NO no!" Maya begged. Colin Pulled his hand away and slapped Maya in the face.

"Did you forget the rules already Maya!" He yelled as he stood and walked over to the wall grabbing two things. Maya could not see what they were but she was shaking none the less. As Colin walked back to Maya he smiled again, he placed a whip on Mayas stomach and then walked closer to her face.

"Open your mouth Maya. I only want to hear your screams not your disobedient whore mouth." Maya shook her head no and held her lips shut. This angered Colin even more. He reached over picking up the whip in one hand while holing the other object in his other hand. In one swift motion the whip came crashing down on Mayas midsection and she screamed. As soon as her mouth opened Colin had shoved the gag in her mouth. It looked like a ball and Maya felt like it was prying her mouth open further then it should go. She thrashed around again as Colin secured it into place. Maya sobbed as she tried to plead with him. All that could be heard was the gurgling of Maya gagging on her own saliva. Colin climbed on top of Maya straddling her stomach. She could feel his penis resting on her stomach and froze. He began to caress Maya body. She was sobbing and still trying to plead for Colin to stop. He moved his body between Maya legs. She knew what was coming next.

"Maya you are so beautiful. I can't wait for you to truly be MINE, Remember when I said that I would give you permission to look into my eyes at time? This is one of those times. I am ordering you to keep your eyes on mine. You are not allowed to close them or I will stop everything and beat you until you open them again. Do you understand?" Maya shook her head no rapidly. She did not want this. Shoe was gasping for breath through the gag because she was crying so hard. Colin looked Maya in the eyes and she looked away.

"Maya, I can be gentle or I can hurt you. I personally will enjoy hurting you much more so you can make that decision. Open your eyes now!" Maya did as she was told. She was already in extreme pain and he had not even raped her yet. "Good girl" he said as he positioned himself. He began to lower himself into Maya and she screamed. She could see the smile on his face as she continued to stare into his eyes. Colin was enjoying the control he had over Maya and the terror he could see in her eyes. Colin continued to thrust into Maya as her screams became gasps for air. Then he felt it. She really was still a virgin. He paused and smiled again. "Scream for me Maya" he said as he thrust in hard and fast taking Mayas innocence. Her scream cut through the air as she thrashed her arms around. He held still for a moment, not for Maya but for himself. If he hadn't this moment would end too quickly and he wanted it to last forever. Once he calmed himself some he adjusted Mayas position some so he was comfortable. Then he began inside of her. Her screams turned into quiet sobs as he held her gaze. Colin did not want her to lose her fight already so he reached out and stared squeezing Mayas chest. It was like a flame was again lit as she began to fight back again. He quickened his pace as he felt his climax near. Maya screamed again when he thrust in as far as he could and released. He collapse on top of Maya and began to kiss and suck on her neck and breast. After a while Maya zoned out. She didn't realize that Colin had climbed off the bed, unchained her and removed the gag.

"Stand Maya" Colin commanded. Maya slowly sat up and felt dizzy. She waited for her vision to clear and then did as she was told. "Now you are mine. I truly own every part of you." Maya looked down at the floor and let the tears fall from her eyes. Maya felt Colin come up behind her and pull her into him. She could feel his penis against her back side. She sobbed thinking that Colin was going to rape her again already. But he didn't. He let go of her and turned her around to face him. "You are free to go to your room Maya. Shower and rest. We will discuss more rules later." Maya waited for a moment and then went as quickly as she could on shaky legs to her room.

When Maya reached her room she shut the door and crawled under the bed to grab the phone. She took it into the bathroom with her and turned on the shower. Maya could barely see because her eyes were so blurry. Maya unlocked her phone and called Riley. She needed to hear her friend's voice. Even if it was just for a moment.

" _Maya!? Is it really you?!"_

" _Riles…"_ Maya could not form any words. She was just so glad to feel close to Riley.

" _Maya, what happened?" Riley said, panicking she could tell something was very wrong with Maya._

" _Riles…." Maya sobbed. She couldn't talk. She couldn't tell Riley what happened. Riley was innocent. She would not understand. Maya couldn't be the one to taint that._

" _Maya, Listen to me please. We are on our way to get you. The police are tracking your location. They k now the general area but they need you on the phone to get an exact location. How long do you have? Can you stay on the phone for a while?"_

" _I'm in my room right now. I'm supposed to take a shower. I can't really talk. I don't know when he will come back for me. But I can hide the phone while I'm in the shower. Riley. I miss you." Maya said as she stood and walked toward the shower. Maya jumped when she heard the locks of her door. She relaxed when she realized that Colin was just locking her in._

" _Riley, I'm gonna hurry and shower. Don't hang up."_

" _Ok. And Maya, It wasn't your fault." Riley heard Maya sob again and knew that her suspicions were correct. Maya had been raped._

Maya walked back into her room and hid the phone under her bed. Then walked back into the bathroom and got in the shower. The water hitting her skin made her body ache. Riley knew what happened. Maya didn't tell her. Riley just knew. Maya began to panic thinking about what Riley must think. Then she remembered what riley said. 'it wasn't your fault' Maya was so emotional that she did not hear Colin enter her room.

"Are you enjoying your shower?" Colin said. Maya jumped and tried to cover herself. Her mind began to race when she remembered that Riley was on the phone that was sitting under the bed.

"Yes sir." Maya whispered. She looked down at the floor of the shower waiting for what was going to come next.

"I can't hear you Whore!" Colin Roared.

Maya jumped and then answered loader this time. "Yes Sir"

"Good Girl. Now, when you are done in here I would like you to come to the basement so that we can continue your training."

Maya Felt sick to her stomach. She was going to be raped again and she knew it. Maya was lost in her thoughts when she felt Colin's hand come crashing onto her bare bottom. She yelped and backed away from Colin.

"I'm sorry, I will come down sir." Maya stuttered as she spoke. Colin was staring at her and smiling. He turned and left the room. After Maya composed herself. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and grabbed the phone. She hit the button that brought the screen to life. Maya held her breath hoping that Riley had hung up and did not hear all of that. No such luck. Maya held the phone to her ear and listened for a second. She could hear crying on the other end of the line.

" _Riley, I'm so sorry you had to hear all of that. Please don't hate me." Maya sobbed into the phone. She could hear shuffling before someone began to speak._

" _Maya, sweetie. We could never hate you. None of this is your fault. You do not deserve this. I have heard from the police, they know where you are. We are about 3 hours away still. I need you to stay strong Maya. We are coming for you!" It was Topanga. Her voice brought calm to Maya. At least for a moment. They are coming for me she thought. They will save me!_

" _I have to go. I'm sorry. I don't want to make him mad, it will only be worse." Maya heard Topanga sob and had to wipe more tears from her eyes._

" _We love you Maya."_

" _I love you all too" with that Maya hung up the phone_

Maya walked back into the bathroom and turned off the shower. She took a deep breath and let the towel fall to the floor. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she walked across her room, down the stairs and into the basement.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and support. It makes writing this so much fun. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. As always let me know what you think and what you would like to see next. Lucas and Farkle will be making their way into the story. I promise!

I do not own GMW

 **Chapter 9**

Riley had not stopped crying since the phone call with Maya. She knew her friend was hurting both physically and emotionally and Riley feel helpless. She had put the phone on speaker while Maya was in the shower. It was Topanga's idea, she wanted to talk to Maya as well. They heard everything. They heard the door unlock. They heard the footsteps they heard Colin talk to Maya and they heard the response that Maya gave. They heard the slap and the yelp. And they heard the fear in Mayas voice. But the thing that was haunting Riley the most was what they heard before Maya came back on the line. Colin was mumbling to himself about what he was going to do to Maya next. He was going to rape her again. He was going to beat her again. He was marking his territory.

Riley had been crying for nearly two hours now. Topanga had calmed herself down a while ago, now she was just staring out the window trying to figure out how she was going to help Maya and Riley trough this.

"We are almost there" Cory said as he followed the police cars down the dirt road. He had not said much these last few hours. His heart was breaking for Maya. Her world had been a rough one to begin with. Now, well she was going to need help and even with help he wasn't sure if she would recover. He sighed then the police radio came to life.

 _We are on the property. Do not leave your vehicle until we clear the premises. Once it is clear you will be allowed to stand outside until we find Ms. Hart._

"We understand. Thank you" Cory's response was mono tone. He just wanted 5 minutes with Colin. He wanted Colin to feel pain. He wanted to kill Colin. But the police were here, that could not happen.

 **2 hours earlier**

Colin had been waiting for Maya in the basement. He was sitting on the bed with a computer on his lap. He looked up at the sound of Mayas footsteps. His face was pure anger as he stood and stormed toward Maya. Before she could react he had her by the wrist and was dragging her into the room. He stopped at one of the metal pole contraptions on the floor. He pushed Maya to the floor and kicked her in the side.

"Kneel. Place a leg on either side of the pole and scoot backward until the pole is flush with your back." Colin roared. Maya was shaking and crying but she did as she was told. She didn't know why but Colin was very angry. Once Maya was in place she felt a bar go over her feet. Then Colin grabbed her wrists, placing straps on them and then securing them behind Maya, to the pole. Last he secured the pole to Mayas neck, attaching it to the collar with a very short chain. Maya was trapped. She could not move at all. Colin walked away for a moment stopping to grab something off of a wall. When he came back he was holding a long thin strip of leather. As he got closer Maya realized it was several strips that were braided together. A whip. Maya sobbed as Colin stepped behind her.

"Maya, you are in a lot of trouble. You must be punished. I have tried to be nice to you. I provided you with your own room. And how do you repay me? You go behind my back and hide a phone? And not only are you hiding it but you are texting and making phone calls. I am so angry I could strangle you!" Colin yelled as he walked circles around Maya. Maya sobbed harder as he spoke. She had been caught. He knew everything. Now she was going to pay for it.

"You are to count out the whips and thank me for each one. If you miss one it does not count. If you miss two in a row I will start over. I have decided 20 lashes is your starting punishment. I will add more as I see fit. When we are finished I will free you from your binds. You will crawl to the cage and get in it. That is where you will spend 30 minutes. After that you will go to my room. Once there I am going to finish your punishment. Do you understand your instructions?" his voice was even and calm, to calm. He was still walking in circles around Maya, swinging the whip around.

"Yes Sir" Maya sobbed as she held her eyes shut. She couldn't breathe this was all her fault. Had she just left it alone she would not be in this situation. Colin stopped behind Maya and stood there for a moment before raising his hand and swinging down hard. The whip whistled through the air before making contact around Maya. She screamed out in pain.

"on… one, Tha…thank you ssir" she stammered before being struck again. Colin was relentless. If Maya did not speak fast enough Colin would say minus one then he would continue. With each Scream that came from Maya Colin would swing harder. Finally he stopped when Maya reached 27. She could feel blood trickling down her back, stomach, thighs and even her chest. When Colin unhooked Maya she collapsed to the floor before receiving another kick to the ribs. She managed to slowly crawl into the cage before collapsing again. She was out of tears now but her gasps of pain filled the room. Colin locked the cage before leaving the basement. He walked to his room and prepared his bed with restraints for Maya. He then went to her room and collected her phone; walking back into his room he placed it onto the side table.

When Colin returned Maya was sleeping. He walked to the cage and kicked it causing Maya to jump and try to sit up. This caused her to hit her head on the top of the cage. She yelped in pain. Colin unlocked the cage and Maya crawled out. She stood and Colin took in the sight of her abused body. She was covered in bruises and cuts as well as some dried blood. This made him very happy. He began to walk up the stairs and was pleased to hear the sound of Maya right behind him. When they reached the room Maya paused. Her phone was sitting on the side table. She was worried what would happen if Riley tried to contact her now.

"Bed, now" Colin commanded. Maya snapped out of her thoughts and walked to the bed, lying down. Colin crawled on top of her stared to nibble on her neck. Then he reached up and fastened Mayas wrists into the straps above her head. She kept her head turned and her eyes glued to the phone. Her last connection with Riley and now it was gone. Colin leaned down and took Mayas breast in his mouth while he was squeezing the other. Maya felt him bite down winced. After a while he became bored and positioned himself to enter Maya again. This time her legs were free so he pushed them up as far as he could and thrust into her. Maya yelled out as he entered her. He was doing this to cause her pain. Every thrust was hard and long to maximize the pain Maya felt. His pace began to quicken.

"Look at my eye you slut" he gasped between thrusts. Maya did. As soon as her tear filled eyes locked with his he thrust in fully one last time and held himself there, emptying himself in her for the second time that day. Colin crawled off of Maya and Grabbed the phone. It was ringing. Mayas head shot toward Colin.

" _Maya, I'm so glad you answered. We're here, we found you."_

"Hello" Colin said as he answered the phone. There was silence on the line. "I know that Maya has been talking to you. But trust me when I say that she has been thoroughly punished for it. Now, I must be going." With that Colin hung up the phone. He looked over at Maya and knew that he had to leave her for now but he was not done with her. He grabbed his emergency bag and walked over to Maya.

"Until we meet again." He said as he leaned down and kissed Maya roughly. He left the room and shut the door. Maya could see the flashing lights out the window now. She knew that she had been found. Her tears began to flow again when she realized that Riley was just outside.

It seemed like forever before the door burst open, but when it did Maya was both relieved and horrified. She was still attached to the bed and still very much naked. One of the female officers ran over to may and began to unstrap her. Once Maya was free she was wrapped in a blanket. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. They asked her questions, she was checked over by the paramedics and then finally she was taken out of the house.

There she was, there was Riley! She was running toward Maya as she was wheeled to the ambulance. Riley stopped when she reached the gurney. Maya held out her arms and Riley fell into her embrace. They sobbed tears of joy and of sadness. Cory and Topanga were there now too.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The song in this chapter is called Seamless by Sabrina Carpenter. I thought it fit really well…As always don't forget to let me know what you think.

Chapter 10

 _There she was, there was Riley! She was running toward Maya as she was wheeled to the ambulance. Riley stopped when she reached the gurney. Maya held out her arms and Riley fell into her embrace. They sobbed tears of joy and of sadness. Cory and Topanga were there now too._ Maya looked up to find Topanga staring at her neck. The collar.

'Please get it off of me" Maya begged in a low, weak voice, keeping her eyes locked with Topanga's. Topanga rushed over and tried to remove it finding it locked in place. Cory was at Topanga's side in an instant, handing her a pocket knife.

"Maya, Sweetie, Hold still. I have to cut it off." Maya nodded, closing her eyes. Riley stepped back to give her mom room to work but kept a tight grip on Mayas hand. As Topanga slid the knife between the collar and her neck Maya squeezed Riley's hand. She needed the collar off but the cold of the blade brought back memories of pain and embarrassment for Maya. Topanga made quick work of removing the collar and dropped it into and evidence bag as soon as it was off; her heart was breaking for Maya. Mayas hand instantly went to her neck and rubbed it gently. She needed to feel with her own hands that the collar was truly off of her because even though it was only on for a short time it still felt like it had become part of her.

"Thank you" Maya whispered letting a lone tear slip from her eye. It was not just for removing the collar; it was for saving her, for loving her, for being her family.

"I'm sorry, but we have to take Ms. Hart to the hospital now." A paramedic said, feeling bad that he had to break up this reunion.

"Umm, can they ride with me?" Maya asked quietly. Had Topanga been standing a few feet away she would not have heard Mayas request.

"We only have room for two of you" the paramedic said looking between Cory, Topanga and Riley.

"Topanga, you and Riley ride with Maya, I will follow behind in a bit. I want to check in with the detectives anyhow." Cory said. He wanted to be there for Maya but he could tell that she needed some time with just the girls.

"Maya, I love you and I am so glad that you are ok" Cory said. As he started to walk away Maya spoke up.

'Wait, Thank you so much!" Maya said as she reached out for Cory. He quickly went to her, engulfing her in a tight, fatherly hug. He rested his hand on her head and just held her until she began to pull away.

"Ok, we have to go, I'm sorry" the paramedic said as she began to wheel Maya away. Riley stayed by her side while Topanga hugged Cory before jogging to catch up to them.

 _In the ambulance_

They rode in silence for a while, no one really knowing what to say. It was Maya who started.

"I, Um.. Well… what happens now?" She looked over to Topanga.

"Well, when you get to the hospital they will have to examine you. They will collect evidence," Topanga paused swallowing hard. "They will do a rape kit. After that they will have you give a statement to the police. As long as you are medically clear you will be released from the hospital sometime tomorrow." Maya nodded silently and then looked at Topanga again.

"Will you stay with me? I mean, Can you?" Topanga reached her hand out and Maya took it.

"If that is what you want then there is not a force that can stop me." Maya nodded again. Riley watched as he mom and best friend talked. Maya was broken and Riley wasn't sure if she could ever get past this.

"Maya, What can I do to help you?" Riley wondered out loud. Maya looked at her and then reached out her free hand.

"Just don't leave me. Please. I don't know what I would do without you here." Mayas voice cracked. She was trying so hard not to cry again. Her head was pounding. Her body ached. She was exhausted.

"Is my mom coming?" Maya already knew the answer, But she was trying to hold onto the hope that her mother really did care.

"Maya, she was arrested. It turns out she gave Colin permission to take you. Her parental rights have been terminated." Topanga said. She couldn't lie to Maya, but she hated having to tell her the truth.

"So, I'm an orphan?" Maya said, finally letting her tears fall again.

"What? No, not at all. Maya as soon as her rights were terminated Cory and I petitioned to become your temporary guardians. We Love you like our own Maya." This made Maya sob harder. She felt Riley start rubbing her head singing a song. It was the one Maya had written for the talent show last year. Riley had convinced Maya to enter.

 _Good morning, you're leaving  
I'll see you in the evening  
My best friend till the end  
My better half no pretend  
Our language is sacred  
Though people try to solve it  
New adventures on the way_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, yeah, woah oh_

 _We're klutzy, but so lucky  
That I always have you to catch me  
We're partners in crime  
You're stuck with me your whole life  
So different, out of our minds  
From a planet that's hard to find  
Every second every day_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You're right by my side whenever I need you  
Through the hardest times  
I'll be there for you  
At the crack of dawn when the moon is gone  
I won't be hard to find  
Cause you and me, oh yeah we're seamless_

 _You and me together  
Take on the world forever  
I know all your secrets  
And I promise you I'm gonna keep them  
I'll be there when you are feeling clueless  
You and me, oh yeah we're seamless  
Woah oh, woah oh_

By the time Riley stopped singing Maya had drifted off to sleep. Riley let her tears fall as she leaned over and rested her head on Topanga's shoulder

 _Back at the Cabin_

Cory had talked to the detective for nearly an hour now and all he knew was that Colin had gotten away. Cory was Irate when he found out. He had to protect his family from this monster. The detective walked back over to Cory after taking a phone call.

"Mr., Matthews, I have talked to my supervisor. This is normally against protocol but you have permission to tour the property. You will see some things that are highly disturbing but we hope that it will help you to help Maya. Also we want to allow you to get her belongings. Please follow me." With that Cory was on his way into the house. He followed the detective into the basement first. He was horrified at the things he saw. His eyes rested on the bed. The sheets had been removed but there were still visible blood stains that Cory could see. He scanned the room again stopping at the cage. He could see the dried blood on the thin mat of the cage. He also saw the whip that was lying on the floor near the poles. He shuddered. With that the detective led Cory back up the stairs and they continued to look through the house. The main level was mostly normal so they only walked through it. Once they reached the second floor the detective stopped.

"Would you like to get her belonging first or go to the room that she was found in first?" Cory thought for a moment.

"Her belongings first." He said. The detective nodded and led him down the hall and into the room that had multiple locks on the door. As he entered Cory too in the sight of the room it was mostly bare so it was easy to collect the belongings. He grabbed the backpack and the journal as well as the blank sketch book and pencils, placing them all into the bag. Then he turned and followed the detective into the other room. Cory stopped in the doorway. He didn't have to go all the way into the room to see the bed. He could see the blood. He could see the restraints. He turned around and walked out of the room as fast as he could. Once he was outside he turned to the detective again and said "My wife, Could she come here as well? She is a Lawyer and she is going to need to see this to help Maya." The detective nodded.

"Yes, I can let her look around"

"Thank you." Cory said. He headed to the car with Mayas backpack in tow. Once he was settled in the car he sent a text to Topanga.

" _I went into the house, you can go in too."_ Cory left it at that. He started the car drove. His mind was racing and he couldn't remember a time he had been so angry. His phone buzzed with a reply from Topanga.

" _Breath Honey. How bad was it?"_ He took a deep breath and responded.

" _It's really bad"_

A/N Ok sorry it has taken so long. I have been sick the last few days. I hope to update again later or tomorrow. Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or its characters!

Chapter 11

" _I went into the house, you can go in too." Cory left it at that. He started the car and drove. His mind was racing and he couldn't remember a time he had been so angry. His phone buzzed with a reply from Topanga._

" _Breath Honey. How bad was it?" He took a deep breath and responded._

" _It's really bad"_ Topanga read the text and sighed. She knew that she was going to go look around the cabin but the thought of seeing everything terrified her. She looked between Riley and Maya, both asleep now. The Paramedic had told her we would be at the hospital soon.

" _I love you. She is safe now. That is what we have to hold onto."_ Topanga hit send as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital. She took a deep breath knowing this next part was going to be hard on all of them. Before Riley had fallen asleep she asked her mom if she could go into the room with Maya, if that was what Maya wanted. Topanga agreed. Riley had shown an understanding that surprised Topanga throughout this. She was not in Rileytown at all. Maya and Riley woke at the same time noticing that they had stopped moving.

"Maya, I talked to my mom, if it's ok with you I would like to stay with you, for everything. I understand if it's too much and you would rather not have me in there. But Maya. I love you and if you will let me I will say!" Riley rambled. Maya looked over to Topanga silently asking if Riley would really be aright if she stayed and heard everything. Topanga just nodded.

"On one condition, if it gets to be too much you have to promise you will leave. And not feel guilty!" Riley reached over and took Mayas' hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. But I promise." The doctor opened the back of the ambulance and then everything began to happen so quickly. The paramedics filled in the doctor and nurses. Topanga announced that she and Riley would be staying in the room with Maya at all times. The doctor offering to get a female physician for the comfort of Maya. Maya had nodded. She would be more comfortable with a female. The doctor excused himself and Maya was settled into the exam room.

"I'm Doctor Isabelle Lane and this is Nurse Nancy." Said the doctor as she entered the room with a nurse. "Maya, I want you to know that what happened to you is not your fault and we are going to do everything we can to make you feel comfortable. You will not see anyone else without one of us being with them." Dr. Lane walked further into the room and looked over at Topanga and Riley.

"I understand that you are Mayas' support team. I am fine with you both being here but I will ask that you stay off to the side for this first part. I will not have the monster that did this get off on a technicality, so to preserve evidence I will need you to stay there."

"Absolutely. Thank you. I am also Mayas legal guardian and legal counsel. Topanga Matthews. And this is Mayas best friend, my daughter, Riley." Topanga said as she reached out to shake the doctors' hand. The nurse made note of Topanga and Riley's names in the chart. Maya sat silently with her head hanging low as this was all happening. She was nervous and cold, but she was also in a great deal of pain.

"Ok Maya. If you are ready we will get started now." Maya nodded and looked toward Riley.

"I've got you Peaches. You can do this" Maya took a deep breath before nodding again.

"Ok, I will walk you through each step. We will start with the rape kit. When we are done with that we will have to take pictures for evidence. After that we will do your physical exam. If you need me to stop at any time just tell me. If it is causing you pain, tell me. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Maya said. Her voice weak and shaky.

"Ok then let's get started. First I'm going to ask you some basic questions about your health and history. Your full name?"

"Maya Penelope Hart."

'Age"

"15"

"Any allergies to medications?"

"No" Maya sighed. This was not so bad.

"Any past surgeries or sever injuries?"

"No"

"Are you sexually active?" Mayas head looked straight at the Dr. Lane.

"No, I'm a. I mean, I was a virgin." Maya hung her head again. Letting a single tear fall.

"Ok Maya. You are doing really well. This next part is going to be harder, please remember you can stop at anytime to take a break. Now I need you walk me through as much of what happened as you can. This will help us to collect evidence as well as know how to care for you after. Whenever you are ready." Maya took a deep breath and began walking through the day leading up to being taken. She talked about the beating before Topanga and Riley arrived at the apartment. She talked about watching the diner grow further and further away. She talked about the fear of what was to come, thinking that she was never going to see her best friend again. She talked about arriving at the cabin and about the "Tour" of the house and about the collar.

Maya paused and looked over at Riley and Topanga. They were sitting in chairs not far from Maya, but still just out of reach. She took a deep breath and let it out. Topanga took Riley's' hand and nodded to Maya. This was where it got really hard. Maya began

to retell the horrid events that had happened just earlier that day. She found that as she got closer to telling about her rape she was becoming nervous and blaming herself. She heard Riley crying. She saw Topanga grow tense. It was all just too much.

"Maya" it was Riley. "Maya, look at me. It was not your fault; none of this is your fault. You are safe with us and we love you. It's ok to hurt and it's ok to cry. We are here for you."

At that Maya let the tears fall. She sobbed for almost 20 full minutes before she was able to continue. When she began again she told the facts almost as if it had happened to someone else. She covered everything from the "rules" to the beatings. She told them how he made her strip and that when she regained consciousness how she was chained to the bed. She told about her realization that he wanted to create a "family" with her. She talked about the whip and the gag, reaching up and rubbing her jaw at the thought and then she paused again. After a moment she continued. This was one of the hardest parts. She told about the rape. About the pain and humiliation that he caused her. She spared no detail. Maya could hear Riley sobbing and Topanga taking in sharp breaths trying to hold her tears in check but she also could not stop there. She had to continue.

Maya told about how she was released to her room. She recapped the phone call, the shower and the humiliation that went along with it. She then talked about the walk back to the basement. The terror she felt when she realized that he knew about her phone. Maya told about the next beating. She told them how he made sure she counted and made sure to tell her how it was all her fault. She told them about the cage and how small she felt crawling into and out of it. She talked about feeling so defeated that she just followed him up two flights of stairs knowing that he was about to rape her again. Her breath caught as she remembered seeing her phone sitting on the nightstand.

"He was taunting me. He made sure that I could see the phone but that it was just out of reach. Almost as if to say, 'your last connection to the world is there and I have all the control over you getting to it'. He knew he broke me at that point. He did everything he could think of to get me to fight back. He started to bite me and pinch me. It all hurt so much. And he was so angry but he was also enjoying himself. When he was done the phone was ringing. And then he said "until we meet again" and left."

Maya laid back and let tears fall again. Riley and Topanga were crying, even the nurse and doctor had let their tears slip. Dr. Lane let everyone compose themselves and then she spoke.

"Maya, you are so strong and brave. You are doing so well. I know that must have been very hard for you to retell but you did really good. Now, we have to move on to the physical evidence. We will have to do a complete exam as well as swabs and combing of your pubic hair. We will take pictures of your wounds as well as places that we find bodily fluids."

Maya nodded. She just wanted this to all be over. The doctor stood and helped Maya removed the blankets that where covering her body. Each one was placed into a different bag and marked as evidence. Riley gasped at the sight of her friends abused body. She had heard what Maya said, but seeing her body broken and bruised was much harder. The doctor talked through each step but beyond that the room remained silent, with the exception of an occasional gasp from Maya.

"Ok Maya. You did wonderful. We are done with the rape kit. We can get you into a gown if you would like" said the nurse as she helped Maya sit up and handed her a blanket to cover herself.

"I brought her some clothes, if that is ok" Riley said as she stood and opened her bag. The nurse nodded. "Can I hug her now?" again the nurse nodded. Riley ran to Maya, whose arms were wide open and clung to her. They both sobbed as the reality of it all continued to sink in. After some time they separated and Riley reached up to wipe Mayas tears.

"I brought you your favorite pajamas. I wanted you to have something you really like. Something to help you feel safe."

Maya reached out and took the bag with a half smile "Thank you Riles. I appreciate it"

"Maya, sweetie, can we help you get cleaned up some? Then we can get you dressed. If you would rather though we can step out and…" Topanga was cut off by Maya

"NO, I mean, no, please don't go. I um, well, I just. I need you to stay with me. I'm scared and.." Maya let her thought trail off.

"Maya we are here. I just want you to feel comfortable. I know you have been through so much. Let's get you cleaned up." With that Riley and Topanga both reached for a wash cloth and started to gently clean Mayas wounds. At times Maya would yelp in pain and a few times she began to cry but once she was cleaned up some she felt just a little better. The nurse helped bandage the worst of the wounds and then Maya got dressed, with a lot of help.

"Thank you. Riles, will you sit with me. I'm so tired" Maya asked as she made room for Riley on the hospital bed.

"Of course!" Riley said as she climbed in. Mayas head rested on Rileys shoulder and Riley took Mayas hand. "Rest Maya. We are here. You are safe."

A/N: Ok I know it has been a long time. I'm really sorry about that. I hope the wait was worth it.. Longer then some of my other chapters and already working on the next! Please review and let me know what you like, don't like and what you would like to see!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or its Characters!

" _Of course!" Riley said as she climbed in. Mayas head rested on Riley's shoulder and Riley took Mayas hand. "Rest Maya. We are here. You are safe."_

The nurse had come in several times with medications for Maya as well as to take some blood to run a few tests. After that it took some time for Maya to relax and drift off to sleep but once she did she was out cold. Riley looked at her mom and sighed.

"Mom, I hate him. I know I'm not supposed to hate anyone. But I hate him. He hurt my best friend. He Raped her. He is a monster and I wish he were dead." Riley said he voice rising slightly before she lowered it again noticing Maya shift in her sleep.

Topanga walked over to Riley, took her hand and said "I know sweetie, I hate him too. It's ok to feel that way. It's ok to be angry and sad and even ok to wish he were dead. I just want you to remember that no matter how you feel toward him you are still Riley, Please do not let this change you. Maya is going to need you, as you. Don't hide your feelings but also do not let them control you, otherwise it is just something else he has taken from you and from Maya."

Riley smiled and nodded while taking in what her mother was saying. The events of the past day were taking a toll on her. "Close your eyes and rest. I will be here and so will Maya. Plus your dad is on his way. He should be here soon. He and I will make sure she is ok." Riley nodded again and then closed her eyes, letting her head rest on top of Mayas.

Topanga waited a sold 10 minutes to be sure that both girls were settled in before she quietly walked out of the room to talk to the receptionist, she wanted to see if Cory was there yet as well as find out if there were officers posted at the entrances. Cory had not arrived yet but the receptionist confirmed that he was on the list of allowed people as well as confirming that uniformed as well as plain clothed officers were posted throughout the hospital. Topanga thanked her and headed back to the room. She sat down in the chair and pulled out her phone she needed to update James.

Topanga was on the phone when Maya woke up and as hard as Maya tried, she was just not able to ignore the conversation. Topanga was on the phone with someone from work, she was talking about Maya, about what happened, and about what was next. She heard Topanga say something about Maya staying with her and Maya let a small smile come across her face. The Matthews really do care about her, even now, now that she is s broken, abused slut. Her face fell at the thought. Maya had drifted off into her own thoughts and didn't realize the Topanga was off the phone and now standing right next to her.

"Maya, honey. Maya, come back to me. Its Topanga sweetie. You are safe here. Maya." Topanga was trying her hardest to get Mayas attention without startling her. Finally Mayas eyes focused on Topanga. See looked at here and then started to cry.

"He ruined me. I'm a slut. No one should love me or care about me. I'm damaged and worthless. And look at me. I have so many cuts that are going to be scars. No one will ever want to be with me and it's all my fault. I should have hid it better. I should not have used my phone. What was I thinking?!" Mayas rant took Topanga by surprise at first, but by the time Maya was about halfway through she had pulled her into a hug. Topanga's heart was breaking at Mayas words.

"Maya, none of this is your fault. And you are loved and worthy of love. You are in no way a slut. You did not ask for this. You did not want this. You are beautiful and strong and you will get past this. We will all help you." Maya clung to Topanga as she rocked her and rubbed her hair. They both cried but they knew in that moment it was what they both needed.

As Maya pulled away she looked into Topanga's eyes again. "Thank you Mrs. Matthews. I don't know what I would do without all of you. I don't think I would be alive right now. He was so mad and all I could think is that you were coming. If I could just hold on a little longer you would be there. But I was so worried that when you got there you would only be finding my… my body."

"Oh Maya, I was so relieved when they wheeled you out. I was scared, even more so after that monster answered the phone. I'm so sorry we could not get there sooner." Maya nodded and then jumped at the sound of someone knocking on the door. It was Cory. As he entered the room he took in the sight of his wife whose eyes were still puffy from crying. He could see that she was blaming herself for not protecting Maya but the truth was that she had no control over the circumstances. Maya had also been crying, her cheeks were still damp from the tears. He could see that she was broken. Her eyes lacked the shine and fire that was normally there. Her face was pale and bruised. Cory could only imagine the damage that had been done to her, both physically and emotionally.

"Hi. How are you feeling Maya?"

"I'm ok I guess. Kinda hurting a lot" Maya said as she looked over at Cory. He nodded as he made his way over to Topanga, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Riley started to stir.

"Maya, I wanted to talk to you for a second before Riley wakes up. I went through the cabin after you were put into the ambulance. I saw all of the rooms. I also grabbed your bag and items that were there. I don't want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed; I just want you to know that I am here for you." Maya was crying again. It was all just too much.

"Maya, there is one more thing. I need to go to. You have talked about it but I have to see it. I want to make sure that the officers are collecting everything I need to make sure he stays behind bars." Maya started to shake her head no, but she stopped after Topanga explained further.

"I want to go with you, mom. I want to see. I need to see." Riley said as she sat up. Maya began to shake her head no.

"Riley, you can't, I don't want you to go and see those things. It's things you should never see. Never. Please just stay here with me." Maya said as she took Riley's hands.

"Riles. Maya is right. You need to stay here. Plus, we need to preserve the scene." Riley opened her mouth to protest but the look on Mayas face caused her to stop.

"Maya, will you be ok with me staying here with you while Topanga is gone? If you are uncomfortable I can wait in the hallway."

"You can stay. I know you are not going to hurt me Mr. Matthews. But thank you." Maya said and then turned to Topanga. "Are you sure you have to go? I mean. I am fine with being here with Mr. Matthews. I just don't really want you to have those images in your head."

"Maya, I appreciate that. But I do have to go. It will help me to be able to help you. And it's part of my job. I will be back as soon as I can." Topanga said as she leaned down and kissed Maya and then Riley on the top of the head. Then she walked over to Cory. "Walk me out." She said as she took his hand.

"I'll be right back girls, do you need anything?" Cory asked as he made his way to the door.

"Foooood" Riley and Maya said in unison. They both started laughing. At that moment Cory knew. He knew that his girls would make it through this in time.

A/N: So here is the next one. Let me know what you think! As always, ideas like and dislikes are welcome!


End file.
